


The Dark

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Alpha/Alpha, Anal Sex, Biting, Dark fic, Drinking Demon Blood, M/M, NSFW, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Violence, Wincest - Freeform, a/b/o dynamics, dark wincest, demon blood kink, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Years ago they were the same soul, two pieces of a whole. Now a blood thirsty soulless Alpha and a violent demon Alpha are just looking for a good fix.





	The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Dark SPN Challenge
> 
> Also for SPN Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Alpha/Alpha
> 
> This is darker than usual for me and I loved trying!

The thrum of the club’s bass echoed through the walls to the seedy back office. Immortality always had its placed in this gentleman’s club, unscrupulous acts in hidden dark rooms were locked away amongst debauched secrets and filthy sin.

The demon held him against the rickety desk, a slit in his wrist oozing blood into Sam’s mouth. Shadows moved in the dim room as the addict reached for his high. Sam couldn't hide the groan that rattled in his chest at the first drop of the delicious poison. For years he’d denied himself this overwhelming high, but as a soulless son of a bitch he welcomed it.

It’s been awhile since they’d seen each other, probably about six years. Without souls, they became monsters. Loners roaming the country, fucking, murdering, taking whatever they desired. And as Alphas, they’d take a bitch or a cock when they wished, each making their way through the lower forty-eight on stolen cash and cheap tricks. Six years ago, it was never like this. When they’d had souls, they were mates- partners, best friends, family. They were the same soul. But the evil in their poor choices ate away at the devotion they once held for each other.

“Yeah, drink it up,” Dean chuckled, his hand wrapping around Sam’s throat. Even depraved and ugly inside, his face was still unnaturally beautiful. He pressed his thumb against Sam’s jugular, his cock growing hard at the feel of Sam’s fight to swallow. Dark flashed across his vision as he glared at Sam. “You’ve been jonesing for it, haven’t ya little brother?”

At the taunt Sam licked his lips and then reared forward, his skull crashing into Dean’s face. The demon screamed at the pain, blood trickling from his perfectly imperfect freckled nose. Sam laughed as he kicked Dean’s legs out, pushing his older brother’s face to the floor. Heaving breaths rose in their chests as they pressed hard against each other.

“You were always fucking weak with me,” Sam swore, his grip tightening painfully to keep the demon in place. “Always coddled your little bro." With a dirty sneer Sam unzipped his pants, still holding Dean down with one hand. Dean swore and growled as Sam pulled at his belt. “You know I’m the only Alpha you need, Dean.”

“Fuck you,” Dean growled. “You ain’t my brother anymore.”

“Awww, cmon De,” Sam taunted in a higher voice, one reminiscent of a time when Sam would follow his hero big brother anywhere. He leaned forward and whispered in Dean’s ear. “Still kinda hot to pretend though.”

With a roar Dean twisted in Sam’s grip, pushing the soulless man to land on his stomach with a gasp. Dean gripped the tan skin of Sam’s hips and pulled him onto all fours. Sam struggled, catching Dean’s forearm between his teeth, the demon’s skin breaking under his incisors. At the taste of Dean’s blood again Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned, his hips swaying back towards Dean’s naked crotch. Sam’s moan of pleasure filled the dark corridor as the demon lined up and slammed into the soulless shell of a man.

“Fuck!” Sam screamed, his whole body stiff from the pain of being taken dry. As his high settled in he moaned at the fullness of Dean’s cock. He loved pain, loved the sharp edge of hurt; it made him feel alive in a way that nothing else but demon blood did. With a full body shudder he glanced over his shoulder to glare at the demon that was buried inside him, rebellious tears trickling down his cheeks. “C’mon demon, fuck me like you mean it!”

Dean growled, both men loud with the pain and pleasure of the vicious drag of cock against asshole. He slammed back inside Sam, chuckling as he felt his brother’s body give under him. Dean was going to prove he was the superior Alpha; the older brother, the former hero, the one Sam should roll over for. He knew he could have anyone he wanted, including his beautiful, scarred, broken brother.

“Harder!” Sam growled, blood dripping from the corners of his lips. Even in the dark room, Dean could see the blood on his brother's mouth. “What kind of Alpha are you? Fuck me!”

Anger simmered in Dean at the threat. The atmosphere in the room turned lethal, and Dean growled as he nipped at Sam’s exposed throat. The smack of skin against skin met vile obscenities, the room a debauchery of lust and wicked greed as the two evil soulless men fucked in search of temporary satisfaction.

Sam cried out as Dean’s cock angled against his prostate, the sensitivity and rough fuck making his eyes water. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the demon’s eyes were closed and his neck tipped back, lost in his own pleasure as he chased his finish. It was Sam’s chance to have the upper hand.

With a quick twist, Dean landed on his back with a surprised squawk, the cold of the cement floor shocking him before Sam slammed inside the demon. Dean cried out, a full fledged scream that died a gurgled cry as Sam fucked him hard, not giving him a chance for a deep breath before Sam’s fist was on wrapped around his cock, long fingers spreading pre cum and blood up and down the shaft in a rough grip. Sam took the demon’s wrist in his other, bringing it to his lips and sucking the wound open. He closed his eyes at the ecstasy, his hips setting a steady rhythm as his knot swelled.

“Knew you wanted it,” Sam sneered through blood stained teeth. His hands slid faster over Dean’s cock, working the demon to a harsh release. “C’mon. Be a good beta bitch and come for your Alpha.”

Dean growled, arching his back as he attempted to twist and roll the taller Alpha off. But Sam slammed his fist into Dean’s chest, holding him still with a wheezing choke. Dean’s knot swelled, and with a groan of defeat he shuddered and came, his hot cum covering his t-shirt and stomach. Sam grabbed his knot and held it tight, careful not to mate with Dean as he sprayed his cum all over the demon’s chest.

“Such a pretty whore in white,” Sam chuckled as he sat back on his haunches. He watched as demon blood trickled down the other Alpha’s freckled arm, and lunged forward for one last suck.

Dean glared and hissed at the sensitivity as he pushed Sam off. “At least a real Alpha knows how to knot.”

Sam’s high made him a little woozy as he staggered to his feet. He never saw the demon’s fist swing through the darkness before it collided with his jaw. With a shocked gasp Sam looked up, his head spinning from the force as he gently rested his hand on his injured jaw.

“That’s for taking me dry, bitch.”

Sam growled, carefully opening his jaw to make sure it wasn’t broken. “You started it, jerk.”

At that the demon had to chuckle, zipping up his pants and tossing his wet t-shirt to a trash can in the corner. He buttoned up the blue and green plaid over his chest and paused at the door, a hand smoothing down the flop of light brown hair on the top of his head. As he opened the door the dance music from the club echoed down the hallway. He turned back and looked at the man who had once been his mate. “Hey.”

Sam looked up from his zipper. The smile Dean gave him was charming, unthreatening; one Sam remembered from decades of teasing about school, making stupid jokes, talking about their future together. A smile he still knew from when they were mates.

“Anytime you ever wanna get into trouble, give me a call,” Dean smirked, a flash of black hiding his olive green irises.

Sam remembered the good times, but it didn’t mean he gave a fuck anymore. He stopped being a mighty Winchester a long time ago. “I’m more of a lone wolf.”

The smile on Dean’s face faded. “Knew you were a bitch,” he sneered.

Dean slammed the door behind him and straightened his shirt, walking down the hall to the side entrance of the club. He needed a drink and maybe a nice beta to wrap up in for the night. He chuckled at himself softly as he pushed the old memories of his brother to the far reaches of his mind. This had been just a good, hard fuck. Dean knew that you couldn’t have a mate if you didn’t have a soul.

But god damn, it was fun to fuck like you used to.

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK MEANS THE WOLRD TO ME! KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED
> 
>  
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
